Seto's Death
by RifleAddictsAnonymus
Summary: Seto Kaiba is killed when Yugi destroys his Blue Eyes, sending him tumbling over the edge of Pegasus's castle (remember that episode?) WEll, Seto then comes back, with the Millenium Puzzle
1. Default Chapter

A/N: We're new to this portion of the site (yes, there are two of us writing this fic). We usually write things like Tekken or DragonBall Z fanfics. We won't put many fics here, because we don't write many Yugioh fics, but there are the occasional Seto fics (he's our favorite character). One of us has another penname on here, Hwoarangsguardie if you want to read her other fics. Well, this fic takes place in that episode where Seto's Blue Eyes is about to be destroyed by Yami Yugi's Celtic Guardian, and instead of Yugi stopping the Celtic Guardian, it attacks and destroys the Blue Eyes, sending Kaiba tumbling to his death. Sound interesting? I hope you think so, please read and review!  
  
"If you destroy my Blue Eyes, the resulting shock wave might send me tumbling to my death off of this edge. Make your choice, Yugi." Seto said, using his last chance to save his brother.  
  
"Don't do this, Kaiba! I'll help you save Mokuba!" Yami said. Yami, don't do it, you can't! Yugi thought to his yami. Yugi, I have to win. Don't you want to save your Grandpa? His yami thought back to his hikari.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!!!" Yami announced.  
  
"You'll take the chance of killing me to win this duel?" Seto taunted.  
  
"You shouldn't stoop so low, Kaiba."  
  
"Yugi, don't do it. Your better than this, we can find another way to save your Grandpa!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Yugi, don't stoop down to his level! You don't have to do this!" Joey yelled at his best friend.  
  
All the time the Celtic Guardian was nearing his prey. He raised his sword to strike.  
  
"Is this what you want, Yugi?" "NO! STOP!" "Yugi, don't do this!!! Don't stoop to his level!" No! Yami stop him!!! You can't kill Kaiba just for this duel!!! Yugi thought, as a last ditch effort to stop his yami.  
  
The Celtic Guardian's sword fell, slicing the Blue Eyes White Dragon in half. A non-visible shock wave swept Seto off of the ledge he was standing on, as he was suspended in the air for a millisecond and began to fall, many thoughts passed through his mind.  
  
I'm so sorry Mokuba, I really didn't think he would do it. Everything I've ever known lost, based on one decision, I thought Yugi would be too weak to do such a thing. I should have never put everything on the line like that.  
  
Seto's life flashed before his eyes as he fell through the unending darkness. Memories of his life as an orphan and Mokuba would pop into his head one after another. Finally, Seto felt a hard impact to his back. He tried to scream to release his pain, but he could not breath to even utter a tiny cry.. His entire body wrenched with horrible pain. Seconds felt as if they were all individual eternities.  
  
"God why can't I just die now?..." Seto could feel his hot blood drip from the base of his head and down his neck. He closed his eyes, attempting to give himself comfort. He could hear screams and loud yells. Seto could feel the tide rushing in on his body. The cool water pacified the pain he felt. And finally, he took as large a breath as his lungs could handle and then even the clouds in the sky disappeared into complete darkness...  
  
"NO!!! Kaiba!" Tea screamed as Seto fell backwards gracefully. Nothing raced through her mind as she raced to try and grab his hand before he fell to his death. She tripped on a stray piece of gravel near the rocks as she felt herself being knocked in the stomach as she tumbled clumsily over the same edge that Seto had fallen off of, onto the jagged rocks below.  
  
She couldn't breathe as she fell through the sky, towards the rocks and the incoming tide. The wind had been knocked out of her, and the rushing wind would not let her regain it. She saw Seto's battered and bloody body, she got nearer to him with every second. She looked into his expressionless eyes, never to see again. She fell right beside the lifeless Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, I didn't mean to do this to you. I had to try and save him, he didn't deserve to die. Good-bye my friends, I'll see you someday later...  
  
"Tea! Tea! TEA!!!! Noooooooooo!!!!!" Tristan yelled, sinking to his knees.  
  
"T-tea... she, she can't be... she's not dead!!!!" he continued." I won't believe it. Joey and Yugi stood there in utter shock.  
  
It's all a dream. She's not really dead, we're not really here, I'll wake up soon, Joey thought to himself. But his tactic wouldn't work, it was too real to be a dream. It's all your fault, Joey Wheeler, you might as well have killed Tea with your own bare hands. You could have saved her!  
  
They're dead both of them dead and I did it! My own hands murdered them! I'm a murderer! I killed Seto out of my own lust to win a stupid duel!!! And Tea, innocent Tea, she didn't deserve to die. Not like this, not now, not here! Yugi thought to himself, of course Yugi could not even enter the sanctuary of his own mind as Yami would always be so close behind. It's Yami's fault! He wouldn't stop the Celtic Guardian from attacking, he killed Seto, and by killing him, he killed Tea. He had to win the stupid duel, all because I came here to save my Grandpa! It's not right, neither one of them deserved to die, I would trade my life for theirs! I wish I could go back, I could save them both.  
  
I'm sorry, hikari, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way! I didn't think Seto would let himself fall, I never, NEVER thought that Tea would sacrifice herself if a failed attempt to save him. I should have listened to you, Yugi. I'm sorry.  
  
There's nothing you can do now, demon! You have plagued my life since I first got this dadgum puzzle! Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and walked to the place that had already claimed two victims, he looked over the edge and breathed deeply.  
  
Joey and Tristan looked on as their best friend walked to the exact place that Seto and Tea had fallen. They stood back, not knowing quite what to expect. They held their breath and Yugi reached over the edge.  
  
Yugi dropped the Millennium Puzzle over the edge, and watched it tumble through the air, he was, hopefully, finally rid of Yami Yugi. He clapped his hands together, and said, "I cannot duel Pegasus, we have no more business on this island, let's go home."  
  
Joey snapped out of the trance he was in and turned away from the sight of Seto and Tea's lifeless bodies, lying in the surf. He stared at Yugi straight in the eyes. The stare lasted for only a moment, and Joey cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
"You're right Yugi, let's leave." Tristan agreed, his voice in a solemn tone. Tristan and Yugi turned to leave. Joey felt the breeze through his hair and felt his tears fly off his face and into the sweeping wind that followed. He heard the waves crash upon the beach, and remembered Seto and Tea.  
  
" Wait you guys, aren't we at least going to give them a proper burial or somethin'? They do deserve it." Joey said. His eyes penetrate the ground.  
  
" We must let them go Joey." Yugi objected, " The sooner we let go, the better.". Yugi turned and walked away from the group.  
  
" I think you're right, Joey. We should do something for them. " Tristan said in spite of Yugi's objection. Joey and Tristan said nothing to each other, but walked together to find a way out of the castle.  
  
They walked down the path to the ground, the place where they came up. They walked to the boat that was waiting for the losers of the final rounds. They climbed aboard and asked to captain to steer over the rocks, they went out in a small lifeboat. They saw Tea's body, but Seto's was no where, the Millennium Puzzle had disappeared also.  
  
"Where is he, guys?" Tristan asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
"I don't know, lets just get Tea's body, send it out to sea and get out of here," Yugi said, not wanting to be near here any longer. They got Tea's body and sent it, still trailing blood, out to sea. They would all miss her. They said their last good-byes to her and the missing Seto. They paddled back to the boat and left, headed back to Domino.  
  
A few days later, the headlines in Domino read "YOUNG CEO BACK IN BUSINESS AFTER LEAVE FOR DUELING TOURNAMENT!"  
  
"What?!" Joey said, as he showed the paper to Tristan and Yugi. "Seto died! Unless its Pegasus and his shape shifter again."  
  
"No, I know the difference in them, that's Seto all right!" Yugi stated, looking at the picture of Seto back at his mansion on the near- outskirts of Domino. "I don't know how but Kaiba's back."  
  
"It's not possible, Yugi. We all saw Kaiba fall off the edge, and we all saw his dead body. Listen to yourself, Kaiba's dead." Tristan said, trying to talk some sense into his best friend.  
  
"It's not the same Kaiba, he looks darker, more sinister." Yugi said. "I think something took over Kaiba's body, and evil dark force." Then Yugi remembered throwing the Millennium Puzzle off of the edge, practically onto Seto's dead body. Yami must have done something to him. Does Yami have to ruin everything?! Will it never end?!  
  
Yugi spoke up, "Its Yami! You know when I threw the Puzzle down there beside them? It must have fallen onto Kaiba's dead body and brought him back."  
  
"How could that be, Yugi? It's not possible, he was dead before you even threw that Puzzle! It could not bring him back, nothing could bring him back, Yugi. HE WAS DEAD!" Tristan was getting angry at his friend's senselessness.  
  
"Shut up, you moron! Kaiba's back! And don't you see how its upsetting Yugi?! We've been through more than ANYBODY our age should have to go through!" Joey screamed back at him.  
  
"No, he's right, Joey. Kaiba's dead, we all saw him fall, not only could nobody even survive that fall, we all saw his dead body," Yugi said.  
  
They all stopped as the door to their classroom in Domino High opened. They saw Tea walk into the door and head their way, but then she disappeared. A student near the door got up and shut the door, muttering something about the wind opening the door.  
  
"Did you two see that?" Joey said, quietly. "Tea, she was here, then she just disappeared!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Joey? The door blew open with the wind!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yes, Joey, I saw her," Yugi said, ignoring Tristan. "She mouthed the words, 'he's back' right before she disappeared."  
  
"Kaiba." Joey said, simply.  
  
"You two are making no sense! Tea was not here, the same way as Kaiba, the real one, is dead!" Tristan said. He was beginning to think that his friends were going insane from depression.  
  
"She was, Tristan, but you can think what you want, I'm not arguing with you anymore." Joey said.  
  
Usually Joey would argue until his dying day, with his temper. These days have really shaken him up. Maybe it's not them, maybe they are actually seeing these things. They both blame themselves for Tea and Seto's deaths. It's not their fault, but they won't admit it. I'm really worried about them, Yugi is totally alone, he don't have his Grandpa or Yami anymore. Joey doesn't have anybody either. All we've got left is each other. Tristan thought as the three sat in silence.  
  
The bell rang to leave, they got their stuff up. "I don't know about you two, but I want to know what's up with Kaiba. I'm going over to his mansion. Either one of you want to come with me?" Yugi said.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I have better things to do besides go ghost hunting, like homework. See you tomorrow," Tristan said, walking in the direction of his house, while Joey and Yugi headed towards the outskirts of Domino, towards Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
At the large and magnificent mansion, Yugi and Joey stopped at the gate. They didn't think about getting in, they just knew they needed to talk to Kaiba. The guard inside the gate in the guardhouse came on the screen.  
  
"Kids! What do you want?" he said, with no kindness whatsoever.  
  
"We need to talk to Kaiba," Yugi said.  
  
"Do you have an appointment with President Kaiba?"  
  
"No, sir. We're friends of his from the Tournament that he just returned from," Yugi said, even though they were not quite friends.  
  
Seto's voice came over the speaker in the guardhouse, "Yes, I know them, Milo. Let them in."  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi and Joey walked into the fence and up the grand driveway to the front door. Seto met them there.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost, Yugi," he said, with an almost menacing smile.  
  
"We thought you were dead, Kaiba," he replied.  
  
"Come, lets sit and talk about this," he said, leading them towards a room with four chairs and a small coffee table.  
  
They sat down, and Seto started the conversation, "Nice to see you, Yugi. You had to bring the dog though, didn't you?"  
  
"The name's Joey, you dirtbag!"  
  
Seto ignored Joey and turned back towards Yugi, "You thought I was dead? I'm hurt, you have no faith in me?"  
  
"We saw you die, Kaiba! We saw your dead body, lying right there next to Tea's." Joey said, deciding that it was more important than fighting with him right now.  
  
Joey's statement made Yugi remember the sight he saw right before he dropped the Millennium Puzzle. The sight of Seto's dead and mangled body, there was a rock piercing through from his back, there was no was he could live. And Tea's body beside his, it chilled Yugi to remember this.  
  
"It's not that simple, Joey, Yugi. I did die, but then Yugi threw his Puzzle, and the Spirit of the Puzzle brought me back. You see, he hates that Puzzle, and he has to have a host, so I was the perfect candidate. And just think, Yugi, if you had threw it just a few inches the other way, he would have brought your beloved Tea back to life."  
  
"That demon is evil, Tea would realize it and she wouldn't put up with it, she would rid herself of him. You on the other hand, had to stay alive, so you can put up with the evil, even give in to it."  
  
"No, Yugi. I'm not as evil as you think. Neither one of us are, we are just winners." Kaiba's voice took on a new tone, a deeper one, deeper even than his natural voice.  
  
"Yami! You're the one behind this!" Yugi said, not because he realized it, but because he wanted him to know for sure that he did blame this on him.  
  
"If you had of been stronger, then the Celtic Guardian would not have destroyed the Blue Eyes, and everybody would be alive and well, even Mokuba and your grandfather!" Yami replied.  
  
"No! Don't listen to him, Yuge! He's trying to play psychological games! He may be the King of Games, but you don't have to play this one!" Joey said, as he realized what Yami was doing.  
  
"Hush, mortal! You know nothing! Besides, this is a game that I always win! After their death, you were too weak to even try to duel Pegasus!" Yami replied.  
  
"He's right," Yugi said, quietly and meant for nobody to hear, but both of his companions did.  
  
"No! Yuge! He's playing your weaknesses!"  
  
"Come on, Joey. We have no business here!" Yugi and Joey got up to leave.  
  
Seto, instantly back to normal, said, "Come back and see me, Yugi. We could duel now that you don't have your Spirit of the Puzzle behind you." He grinned evilly. Although his words meant no harm, a look of anger, torture and the thought of vengeance lurked behind his cold blue eyes.  
  
Yugi and Joey walked towards the game shop, where Joey was staying now. "Yugi, don't listen to what he said back there." When Yugi didn't reply, Joey continued. "He was playing your weaknesses, Yuge! Trying to make you feel bad when you didn't do anything to him!"  
  
"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM?! I killed him, Joey!!!"  
  
Joey blocked the path in front of Yugi. "Get this through your head, Yuge! You did NOT kill Kaiba!"  
  
"Whatever, Joey. Come on," Yugi said, going inside the game shop and upstairs to the bedrooms. He looked down the hall to his grandfather's empty room. He sighed, If only I would've been stronger. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! That is the most reviews in the shortest period of time that I've ever gotten. Kayla is so happy that her first reviews were so approving. Zatken, we can't thank you enough for saying our fic was "gut-wrenchingly good"! And sorry, Aikenka, for killing Tea, but she was just the first of many. So please read and review some more. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell us, we'll probably use them.  
  
The next day, a phone call awoke Joey and Yugi. "We're not supposed to be waking up this early! It's Saturday, for goodness' sake!" Joey grumbled as he reached for the phone.  
  
"Joey?" "Mom. What do you need?" "I have bad news, son. Your sister's surgery didn't work out, and with no insurance on it, the doctors could not do anything when she began to show signs of not taking the treatment well."  
  
Joey got quiet. He didn't know what to expect next. His mother lost control and started crying openly. "If only we would have had enough money for the back-up procedure! She could've been saved!"  
  
"What? Enough money? Back-up procedure? Saved?" It finally struck Joey about what had happened. "You mean she's, she's, dead?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joey! The doctors couldn't do anything. They tried, but they didn't know what procedure they needed and it was too late when the realized it. We wouldn't have had enough money anyways!" His mother wept.  
  
"Mother."  
"I'm going now, Joey. The funeral is tomorrow at 3:00." She hung up the phone. Joey and his mother had never really seen eye to eye on anything, and they didn't talk much.  
  
"Joey, who was that on the phone?" Yugi asked, blearily as he came down the stairs.  
  
"She's dead," he muttered.  
  
"Who?" Yugi said, instantly waking up.  
  
"My sister, Serenity."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joey."  
  
"Its okay, Yuge. I know she's in a better place anyways." Joey said. "If only I would have dueled Pegasus for that money, the doctors would have been able to do something!" he screamed, almost losing control.  
  
"Joey, no! Don't start to blame yourself. We don't need to go through this! It's not your fault!" Yugi said. "You tried convincing me that I didn't kill Kaiba and Tea, and it didn't work until now! NO I understand that nobody killed anybody! Just like you didn't kill your sister."  
  
"But, Yuge, you don't understand. If we would have finished the Tournament, we could have won that money. We could have saved her! No, I'm not blaming you, Yuge, you're the only thing I have left now, my only friend."  
  
"Come on, Joey. Tristan will want to know, he always liked her."  
  
"You're right. Tristan was almost as much of a big brother to her than I was."  
  
"Yes, so let's go tell him. He'll need somebody to talk to anyways."  
  
Joey and Yugi left the game shop and traveled down the road to Tristan's house. He opened the door drearily, since it was still early in the morning.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on that you have to wake a person up this early on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"It's Serenity, Tristan." Yugi said.  
  
Tristan's manner changed instantly. "Come in, you guys. Have a seat. What's wrong?"  
  
Joey sat quietly as Yugi began to tell Tristan of this morning's early phone call. "We got a phone call earlier this morning. Serenity had the operation, but when she began to not take the treatment well, the doctors could do nothing. Her family didn't have enough money for the back- up procedure and not enough time to get it cleared with the hospital anyways. They lost her." Yugi explained, gently.  
  
Tristan sat silently. He'd always loved Serenity, first as a big brother, then as something more. He would mourn her death and miss her as much as Joey would. 'No, I can never fell the pain Joey's been through. First Tea, we all knew he had a little crush on her. Now his sister, he loved her so much. Nobody should have to go through as much torment as poor Joey has in the past few days.'  
  
"When's the funeral?" Tristan asked, quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow at 3 o'clock." Joey said, equally quiet.  
  
"Joey, I know you've been through a lot these past few days, and you're in a lot of pain, so if you and Yugi want to stay at my house, instead of alone at the game shop, you're both welcome to." Tristan said, trying to comfort his friends.  
  
"Thank you, Tristan. If you don't mind, me and Joey will go back to the game shop to get our things and come back."  
  
Yugi and Joey left Tristan's house and retrieved their stuff from the game shop that was their home. The day passed slow and painfully for them, constantly reminded of the deaths of the past few days.  
  
At Domino Church the next day, not many people were grouped around the grave prepared for Joey's sister. Joey did notice a tall figure standing a little way away from the rest of them, though. He looked a little harder at the figure and recognized him as Seto Kaiba. "Yugi," Joey whispered. "Look who's over there!"  
  
Yugi looked at the shadowy figure. "Joey! Its Kaiba! What's he doing here?! Did he know Serenity?"  
  
"Not that I know of, Yuge. But he's leaving now."  
  
The rest of the funeral was like any other, full of mourning and crying. They reached the conclusion and Joey and Yugi walked towards the game shop as Tristan took to his motorcycle to return home. Tristan sped by his two friends, on his way to return home, but he didn't see the truck pulling out of the driveway in front of him.  
  
Joey started to scream as Tristan's motorcycle hit the truck with a terrible metal screech. Joey realized that he had just witnessed yet another friend's death and he collapsed to his knees. He put his head in his hands and cried as Yugi rushed over to the telephone booth to call an ambulance.  
  
This was the third death that Joey had witnessed in the past few days, and the fourth that had affected him directly. He thought about this as the tears streamed off of his face and through his fingers onto the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kayla mostly thought of this chapter, and I (Jessica) typed it all. It has quite a twist and now the name doesn't suit the story, but oh well. Those of you who know Egyptian mythology should enjoy this quite a lot, and so should those of you who don't know anything. As usual I own nothing and please read and review! And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!  
  
Yugi helped Joey up from the ground and guided him to sit in the ambulance beside the one that carried Tristan's body. "Joey, I know its hard, losing this many people in so little of a time. Let's go to the game shop, okay, Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded, but was detached from his surroundings. He followed Yugi blindly down the sidewalk and into the game shop. "Sit down, Joey. It's gonna be okay, you'll see. We've still got our best friends, each other."  
  
"Yuge, its Kaiba. He's causing all of these deaths. I don't know quite how, but I think that he's using the Millennium Puzzle." Joey said, looking straight at Yugi with nearly haunted eyes.  
  
"Joey, you're scaring me. It can't be Kaiba! Your sister died during a surgery that Kaiba probably had no idea about! And Tristan died because of some truck driver's stupidity! I think that since you have decided it's not your fault you have to blame it on somebody else! It's not Kaiba's fault, just like it's not your fault! It's nobody's fault, only some sick and twisted turn of fate!" Yugi began to get angry at his friend's senselessness.  
  
"You know what, Yugi?! You could be as easily blamed as Kaiba could! It's your fault that Kaiba tumbled off that edge, which caused Tea to trip and fall trying to save him! You didn't duel Pegasus, so there went our chance to get the money to save Serenity! And since she died, we went to the funeral, from which Tristan was coming back from when he died," Joey sounded like a master detective finally solving the case of the century.  
  
"Joey, you know that it is nobody's fault! I thought you were my last friend, the only thing I had left! Now you've proven that you're not even half the friend that I though you were!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuge. Now, I'm outta here! I'll be just as good back on the streets, where I came from and where I belong!" Joey said, slamming the door on his way out.  
  
'My last friend,' Yugi thought. 'Gone like that. Everything I have is gone now. What could be worse?'  
  
All of the sudden a gunman kicked in the door. "All right, little man. I know you have the cards I want. The Exodia cards, where are they?"  
  
"I don't have them," Yugi stuttered. "Someone stole them at the last dueling tournament that I went to."  
  
"Don't lie to me, midget! Where are they?!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE THEM!" Yugi screamed. He was in no mood to deal with this, but he had forgotten that the man had a gun.  
  
"They are not the only set in the world, but I'll leave you with a little parting gift, my friend," he said, maliciously. He fired the gun once into Yugi's midsection. Yugi collapsed, but saw the man run out the door and down the street.  
  
Joey fell to the ground as a running man pushed by him. Joey himself had been running the opposite direction, back to the game shop. 'I heard shots from down that way, I hope it wasn't at the shop!'  
  
Joey stopped as he saw the kicked in door of the shop. 'NO! YUGI!' He thought, rushing in. He saw his only friend lying in a pool of crimson lifeblood, barely hanging on to his life.  
  
He rushed to his side, "Yugi! What happened, buddy?"  
  
"Joey, you're back. I knew I could count on you! A guy came in trying to steal the Exodia cards, I told him that I didn't have them, that somebody stole them, but he didn't believe me. He shot me and ran."  
  
"Yugi! It'll be all right. I heard the sirens, they're coming, Yuge!"  
  
"It's okay, Joey, but there's not enough time. I know that you're my best friend, Joey, you always will be. I'm sorry that you have to be left alone." With that last sentence, Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to join Tristan, Serenity and Tea.  
  
Like he had once before that day, Joey began to cry. The ambulance men came and put Yugi's body into a body bag and carried him out to the ambulance as the silent tears flowed down Joey's face. When everything was quiet, and there was nobody around, he went out in the yard to look up at the stars.  
  
"Joey," a pure and comforting voice called. He looked into the shadows to see a slim figure in a hooded cape emerge. "It's okay, Joey. You're not completely alone in this world." She whispered, coming ever closer to Joey. She stepped as close as she could to his body before she continued. "It seems the gods have smiled on you, my dear."  
  
Joey looked confused, until his eyes met hers. He stared into her clear, almost feline eyes. He was swept away by this strange woman. "Miss," he began, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Hush, my sweet human," she said, placing a long, slender finger over Joey's lips. "You don't need to say anything, just listen. I know of a way you can defeat Kaiba." The woman said softly and with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "The journey you must take is long and perilous, but I know you, Joey, can do it."  
  
"I'll do anything!" Joey pleaded "Anything to get Yami away from Kaiba!" The cloaked figure kissed Joey's cheek. The sensation Joey felt when her soft lips touched her skin made a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"You must listen closely, my dear Joey. You must first sacrifice your very life to the gods."  
  
Joey looked stunned. " What?! You want me to kill myself?! A lotta good I can do dead!" he exclaimed, pulling away from the woman's hold.  
  
"Joey! You must do this! Everything is hanging in the balance because of YOU!" she said mater-of-factly. At the demanding words of the woman, Joey returned to her. "You will arise after death and find yourself in the underworld. You must dwell there until the night, where you will be released into the earth as your ba. You must then search the world for your ka and- "  
  
"Wait! Hold up!" Joey interrupted. " A ba and a ka?! What are you talking about woman!?"  
  
" Don't call me woman" The lady snapped. " You will refer to me with respect!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. 'Chicks' he thought to himself.  
  
"You will have one year to find your ka to become a Spirit and defeat Kaiba, but if you don't, then the underworld will be your permanent home. When you find your ka, you will ask permission of the god, Osiris to become a Spirit and defeat Kaiba."  
  
"How will I know what to do and where to look?"  
  
"You will have a guide, I don't know who it will be yet. But you must do this tonight."  
  
"Okay, but I don't know you're name."  
  
"You don't need to, just find a way to the underworld tonight, and everything will be taken care of for your journey to start tomorrow night." The woman disappeared into the shadows like she had come.  
  
Joey started back to the shop, to figure out how to carry out the woman's plans when a beautiful dagger decorated in Egyptian hieroglyphs appeared floating in front of him. 'Things keep getting weirder and weirder these days,' Joey said, as he plucked the dagger from its place in midair.  
  
'Here it goes, for the chance to defeat Kaiba, what is there to loose anyways?' He thought as he rammed the dagger into his stomach. 'Besides my life, anyways' was his last thought as the little stab of pain melted away and he saw only blackness. 


	4. Seto's death chapter 4

A/N: I hope you people are enjoying this story, I got grounded for a week or two, so that's why it hasn't been updated in a while. Joey begins his journey through the underworld, to find his ka. I hope your enjoying this and we didn't ruin a perfectly good fic with the plot twist. Read and review please. Oh, yeah and I got the little quote things out of a National Geographic, they are translated tomb-hieroglyphs.  
  
The woman who lived next door to the game shop, put her cat out at just the right time to see Joey plunge the dagger into his stomach. She screamed and called for her husband to call the police. As she watched the body fall, she noticed that as soon as it hit the ground, the beautiful dagger that he had used had faded away into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Raise yourself. You have not died. Your life force will dwell with you forever." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Woah!" Joey said, as his ba left his body, to make its nighttime journey to the underworld. "That's my body! Dang am I hot! Even when I'm dead! Look! The dagger's fading!" But the dagger had just reappeared in a sheath on Joey's side. "Cool! Well, I better go find this underworld place and find that strange chick that told me to do this." Joey just stuck around to watch the EMTs, the same ones who had come to Tristan's accident, Yugi's death and now Joey's suicide, as they put his body in the black body bag.  
  
"Poor kid, one of his best friends dies in a car crash, and then the other shot down by an armed robber, I guess it was too much for him to handle." One of the two guys said.  
  
"Yeah, but how did he do it? It's clearly a stab wound, but I've never seen anything like it, not to mention that there is no weapon." The other replied.  
  
"Let's just get him and go, those things are for others to figure out, not our job."  
  
They left carrying Joey's body. "I'll miss ya, old buddy, we went through a lot of hard times together, I guess I won't be needing you now anyways." Joey said to his dead body as the ambulance drove away.  
  
"Joey," came the voice once again. "Come on, follow me. You have to make it to the underworld tonight so that you can prepare for your journey tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay, but where is this underworld. Is it like under the world?"  
  
"No, actually, you go up and across to get to it, like, have you ever seen Peter Pan?"  
  
"Second star on the left, or something like that, right?"  
  
"Precisely, now come on." The woman beckoned. Joey followed her. He didn't like the idea of flying, but he was already dead, so what could it hurt? He followed the woman for what seemed like forever, and as the sun was almost breaking the horizon, a door opened, and she flew into it. Joey followed close behind.  
  
"Bastt! Daughter! Where have you been?!" A giant luminous man/presence screamed at the woman. "And what are you doing in that form?"  
  
Joey recognized his likeness from the pictures and hieroglyphs in the Egyptian Exhibit in the Domino Museum that he had went to see with Yugi, Tristan and Tea. "You're an Egyptian god!" Joey exclaimed as the realization struck him.  
  
The luminous being looked at the woman that he had called Bastt, and his daughter. "Who is this, Bastt? Is he the reason that you are in this form?"  
  
"Father, this is the human that has been fascinating me for this little while. I am going to help him defeat the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I'm going to help him find his ka so he can defeat him."  
  
"Wait a second! Just what are you?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I've told you once not to talk to me that way!" she snapped. "I'm an ancient goddess! That's what I am, and you better be nice if you want to find your ka and defeat the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
"An ancient goddess?" Joey said. "That's unbelievable. And this is your father, Ra?"  
  
"Yes, an ancient and all-powerful sun-god. I am a fire-goddess, and this is my true form." He watched as the woman that had gotten so close to him, even kissed him, morphed into a form that could not even be described as humanoid.  
  
Her body was not even a body, just flames and her head was that of a cat. She was an overpowering presence, almost rivaling that of her father. Joey was stunned. "And your name is Bastt?"  
  
"Yes, Joey. I'm going to guide you through your quest for your ka. It will not be easy, it could be anywhere in the world. We'll start our journey tomorrow, for now, you must visit the underworld, but don't worry, it's not really as bad as it sounds."  
  
"Okay, which way from here?" Joey was immediately guided down the halls of the majestic palace and came into an open pavilion, met by a jackal-headed god and an enormous and hideous creature with a hippo's back paws, a lions front paws and mane, and a crocodile's head.  
  
"Welcome, deceased mortal, to the first step to finding your ka. You have to be judged by the scales of Ma'at against her feather and if your heart is too heavy or too light, you shall be fed to this creature," the jackal- headed one said, gesturing at his 'pet'. "I am Anubis, and now, it's time to decide your fate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh my heart that I have had when on Earth, don't stand up against me  
as a witness, don't make a case against me beside the great god." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey's heart, actually a ball of light that left from Joey's chest, rested itself on the empty side of a set of scales, opposite of a light feather, that was huge. The scale began to tip under Joey's heart, and the monster began to drool, knowing what came next. Joey noticed Bastt in the doorway as the side of the scale containing Joey's heart began to even with the feather of Ma'at.  
  
"It seems you have passes this test, mortal. You may begin your search for your ka tomorrow evening." Anubis said, for now, enjoy your time in the underworld. Your friends should be in there."  
  
Joey headed into the bright field, then caught sight of his friends and ran towards them. "Hey, guys!"  
  
"Joey!" Tristan called, running to meet his friend, followed closely by the other two. "Wait a second, how did you die?!"  
  
"Suicide." Joey said, just to see how his friends would react.  
  
Tea was shocked, "Why, Joey?!"  
  
"There's more to it, Tea. This goddess, I didn't know she was a goddess at the time, but now I do, told me that if I died, then my ba found my ka, I could become a akh, or Spirit and go back to defeat Yami and Kaiba."  
  
"Then you passed Ma'at and Anubis's test." Yugi assumed.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you?"  
  
They all shook their heads, "Not even Tea did." Yugi said. "Congratulations, Joey, you can stop Kaiba."  
  
"I didn't pass that test on my own. I have a feeling Bastt helped me." The friends continued to talk until Bastt walked up to them.  
  
"It's time, Joey, for the first part of your journey."  
"Time flies when you're dead and having fun. I'll see you guys later," Joey said as he waved good-bye while following Bastt out. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I haven't updated in a while, me and Kayla have had so many other fic ideas that we can't keep everything straight. Well, I think that this is where I left off. I've cut it down a little, because I didn't want to write a lot of boring stuff that you wouldn't read. So, I hope you enjoy!  
  
"Where do we start our journey, Bastt?" Joey asked, as they flew out of the portal of the underworld.  
  
"I thought we'd start around where you lived, in Domino." She said, looking back at him. 'What's my fascination with him?' she thought to herself. 'He's no extraordinary human, not by any standards, except maybe those of a crazy teenage girl. (A/N: hint, hint. I'm a big Joey fan, the only one I like better is Seto!) I see nothing out of the ordinary, so why am I obsessing over him.'  
  
'Why is she staring at me?' Joey thought, as he flew behind Bastt to Domino. 'What has her so fascinated at me? Is it my marvelous looks? My superior dueling abilities? My extremely magnetic personality?'  
  
They flew on towards Domino, to begin the search for Joey's ka. It would just be another form of Joey, wandering around aimlessly, waiting for the ba to find him. They flew up and down the streets, until the last place that they had to look, around Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
"He'll sense us, Bastt. He can confront us, do you still want us to look in there?" Joey said.  
  
"No, let's wait a while, I don't want to confront him now."  
  
They flew on, searching for what seemed like an eternity. Joey thought to himself, 'She's beautiful, even for a cat-headed fire entity. She still looks like she did when I first met her, in her human form. I think I'm beginning to fall in love.'  
  
'He's looking at me again. But why am I concerned? I am a goddess, daughter of the all-powerful Ra, and he is a human! I should not even be doing this, he should find it on his own. Although, it is my fault he's dead in the first place, so I guess since I formed this plan, I should help him carry it out. Then why am I so uptight around him?! Could it be that I love him? NO! I am a goddess, not any other spirit! And not just any goddess either, daughter of the head god, Ra.'  
  
Their journey continued around the places Joey knew, and finally ended at Duelist Kingdom when the sun began to rise. He had just returned to Bastt's side when the sun began to cast its rays from behind the horizon.  
  
"Let's go back to the gate, Joey. It's almost dawn."  
  
When Joey returned to the underworld, his friends were waiting on him, asking about his adventure. He told them that it was utterly boring, wandering around in search of a Spirit that looks like him.  
  
Bastt left him to go to her father's palace. "He is unusual for a mortal, Father. I am beginning to think that he has a slight infatuation with me."  
  
"Nonsense, Bastt. You are a goddess, my daughter. You are already causing enough ruckus among the gods helping this mortal find his ba, I will not have you falling in love with a mortal!"  
  
"Father! I never said that I liked him, I am just helping to defeat an evil that should not be released on the mortal world! Even if I did like him, you could not tell me what my feelings are!"  
  
"Listen to me, Bastt, I will not stand for you helping this human any more!" her father raged. "You know exactly where his ka is, why are you not finding it?!"  
  
"Father! What makes you think that I want to spend any more time with this annoying human than I have to?!"  
  
"Bastt, you do know the consequences if you get caught with a human, do you not? You become a mortal yourself."  
  
Bastt fled to her room, almost on the brink of tears. 'What if I do love him, why else would I help a mere mortal? I'll tell him where to find his ka tonight, this threat must be stopped quickly.'  
  
The night came quickly, and Bastt and Joey began again on their journey. "Joey, I know where your ka is." Bastt told him sadly, as she lad him towards Domino.  
  
"Why do you sound so sad, Bastt?" Joey asked, but was cut off before he could say anymore by Bastt's lips touching his. They clung to each other, but only until Ra's voice boomed through the sky.  
  
"Bastt! You know what will now be done!"  
  
Bastt's form changed to that of when Joey first met her, her human form, but the glow that was around her faded. She floated gently down to Earth, but collapsed. She looked up towards where Joey floated, but her eyes focused on nothing.  
  
"Joey? Where are you?!" she cried. People walking down the sidewalk looked at her with strange expressions as she called to thin air. Joey tried to scream at her, telling her that he was right there. Then she realized, as a human, she could not see Joey's ba. "Joey, if you can still here me, I'm going to go to the gameshop, I have something to tell you."  
  
Joey followed her, unseen, to the gameshop, and inside. She sat down, and looked to the floor. "Joey, if you're there, listen closely." Joey looked at her. "I've been turned into a human, because a goddess cannot love a mortal. I cannot see you or hear you, but I'm hoping that you can hear me. Your ka is in Kaiba's mansion, the reason that I did not tell you yesterday was that I didn't want my time with you to end. Find your ka, and become an ahk. I wish you luck, please defeat Kaiba."  
  
"Bastt! I need your help, don't leave me here! Ah, come on!" Joey wailed. He turned his attention to the sky. "Ra! I know you can hear me! How could you do this to your own daughter?! What about the mortal world?! I can't do this alone!!!"  
  
He left the shop, and headed towards Kaiba's mansion. He floated over the gate and into the front door. he wandered the halls, searching for his ka. He went into a barely lit room, knowing Kaiba might be in there.  
  
"So, Wheeler, searching for your errant ka?" came a sinister sounding vioce from the chair.  
  
"You know I'm here?" "Yes, and I also know where your ka is. In this very room, Wheeler." Joey noticed his ka by the window. "I'll be taking that off your hands, Kaiba." "Not so fast, Wheeler, do you think I'm just going to sit by and give you the chance to become strong enought to defeat me?" Kaiba let out a terrible telepathic blast, knocking Joey's ba unconcious, or as unconcious as a ba can be. 


End file.
